Daughter of Poseidon
by cowgirlbookworm2
Summary: Percy and Annabeth Jackson are married and living happily ever after in a small house in Manhatten, NY.  But when Chiron IMs them one night to tell Percy that there is a camper that he ought to meet, Percy isn't too thrilled to meet her.  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided that this would be an interesting topic to write on, so I'm going to try it! Please Read and Review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Daughter of Poseidon<p>

**Chapter One: **_A Centaur Appears By My Fridge_

I, Percy Jackson, was much surprized when a centaur Iris messaged me one Saturday evening. By this time, I was 23. Yes, 23. Haven't heard from me in a while, huh? Well excuse me for being ignorant. Annabeth and me were married and living happily ever after in a small house in Manhattan, New York.

What has happened in the past six years? Well, the main thing was that neither I nor Annabeth had died (yet), so that's probably the biggest news.

Annabeth was still designing things for Olympus, which was still located on the 600th floor of the Empire State building.

I worked mostly at Camp, teaching a bunch of kids Greek fighting skills. Occasionally I was called to Olympus to solve my dad's problems and stop small arguments between him and his brothers…Great fun listening to yelling of course, I'm just glad that the only yelling I've heard in years is from Annabeth and she's harmless. Okay maybe not so.

Anyways, we did, of course, have to have normal jobs to pay for our house and car and whatnot, unfortunately. Annabeth was a tutor for a couple kids who had trouble in Latin and Greek classes. Some of you may be disappointed that she isn't an architect like she dreamt of, but she actually does a LOT of designing for the gods. She stays up late every night on her laptop working on new projects that I don't care to hear about. My job? Surfing lessons every Tuesday. A classic Poseidon sort of job.

Don't be thinking the monsters left us alone, though. We were still demi-gods. Valuable ones at that for have staying alive this long outside Camp. The monsters still attacked, however they weren't too anxious to. Annabeth's dagger and Riptide were always with us at all times.

Anyways, Annabeth and I were sitting at the table one night. I polished my sword as Annabeth drew out some kind of statue or something for Persephone's garden.

"Percy, could you stop making that noise?" Annabeth demanded.

"What noise?" I answered.

"That tapping noise. It's annoying."

As you can see, we haven't changed much.

All of a sudden, a centaur was beside our fridge. Naturally, I dropped my sword, and Annabeth jumped up and pointed her dagger at the human/horse.

"Whoa, whoa. Only me." Chiron said and Annabeth relaxed and lowered her knife.

"Chiron! Where'd you come from? I mean it's good to see you but... You scared us." I admitted.

"Yes, I could see that," Chiron turned to Annabeth, "Always on the ready like normal. But Percy…" He turned back to me and sighed, "Good effort, but I guess we still have to work on that."

I blushed and picked up my sword.

"So how are things going? At Camp and all." Annabeth asked.

"Oh, very good. You'll have to come with Percy sometime and see your cabin. Malcolm still considers himself as second-in-command after you, you know.

"Does he? I didn't know."

"Oh, yes. You should see him boasting about how the Athena cabin's head counsellor is one of the eldest demi-gods alive. You're still very popular at Camp." Chiron explained.

"What've I been telling you?" I asked exasperatedly,

"You haven't told me anything." Annabeth objected.

"You never listened, I assumed you knew. I'm always getting lots of attention when I teach. You'd love it."

"Yeah, yeah. You know I've been busy. But I'll try to stop by sometime, Chiron." Annabeth reassured him.

"Good. So the main reason that I've called is for Percy. Although, it's wonderful to see you again, Annabeth." Chiron quickly corrected himself. "I was hoping that you'd stay at Camp a while, Percy, you see, there is a camper who I believe you ought to meet." He explained.

Percy smiled, "Who is this camper?"

Chiron replied, "Her name is Sashta and she arrived this afternoon. She's seven years old and she seems to me to be a daughter of Poseidon."

I stared at him for a few minutes, registering this new information.

"So, the gods HAVE called off the Big Three, then. Kept their word." I said, aware of Annabeth's eyes on my face, trying to read how I was taking the new information. Even I didn't know how I felt. I was the one who had called off the Big Three, basically enabling my dad to have more demi-gods…But now I realized that I kind of liked my title. 'The son of Poseidon' or 'Poseidon's kid' was what I grew up to be. I mean there's Tyson, but he's off in Poseidon's palace. Now there was someone who would possibly take my place at camp. Did I like this idea?

Chiron nodded, "I thought you must have known that already, seeing that you go up to Olympus on a regular basis."

"Well they're all the same in power but I was never sure about the whole…You know, hooking-up-with-mortals aspect of things."

"Well, your dad must have gotten busy right after the titan war, given Sashta's age."

Great. Right after I'd made him proud. Proved that I was a worthy son, a hero. The he decides that he liked the fame and decided to try for it again. Sure, thanks dad.

"I'll come tomorrow." I told Chiron, even though I wasn't too thrilled about it.

"Good man!" Chiron smiled, "I'll see you then. I hope to see you too, my dear." He added to Annabeth.

Then he swiped his hand through the mist and was gone.

I sat there for a minute, silently.

Then I got up and said, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Wait, wait." Annabeth grabbed my arm before I could leave, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied, "Another sibling. It's great!"

Annabeth didn't look convinced, but she let me go anyway.

New Poseidon kid. She has a LOT to live up to.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you guys enjoyed that!<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue this story! **

**The next chapter is coming out when I get some reviews :)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Thank you SO much to my two reviewers, I really appreciate it!**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, it was long haha**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_I am traditionally welcomed back to camp from the Hermes cabin._

When I woke up the next morning, Annabeth wasn't in bed beside me. Not unusual, she was more of an early rider, whereas I slept a bit longer…Okay, maybe a few hours isn't a _bit_, but hey, sleep doesn't kill you, right?

So I got dressed and walked out to the kitchen, expecting Annabeth to be sitting at the table drinking coffee and trying to read the newspaper.

She _was_ at the table, but she was sitting there with her head on the table, sleeping. Her silver laptop was open, displaying the screen saver and papers with her notes surrounded the table. What does this tell me? Annabeth was up late, working, and her determined mind refused to sleep until she was done her project. Typical Athena kid.

I gently shook her arm and her eyes opened a little.

She looked around and I said, "Late night?"

She nodded, "I'm so tired."

It was obvious, too. I could tell she was only half awake.

"Let's get you up to bed then." I suggested as her eyes started closing.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her up the stairs to bed.

When we got there, I realized she had fallen asleep, already, with her head resting on the crook of my neck.

I didn't want to leave my beautiful Annabeth, but I laid her on the bed and tucked her in, kissed her forehead and left her to sleep peacefully.

At 11:00am, I went upstairs to see her,

"I'm going up to Camp now, okay?" I told her when I woke her.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Can I come?"

I nodded, "Yeah, if you want to."

The car ride to Camp Half-Blood was very peaceful, as Annabeth slept the whole way. This meant I had time to think. That wasn't necessarily a good thing.

I was being selfish. This kid was probably as clueless as I was when I first came to camp. Now, I've got a brother AND a sister, I should be excited. I can teach her to fight, control her powers…I'm not sure why I was feeling so weird about her. I made the gods promise to call off the Big Three and they kept their promise. What made this so bad, I don't know, I guess I expected my dad to keep me posted, you know? Well, clearly I was wrong.

When we reached Half-Blood Hill, I roused Annabeth from her sleep, parked the car beside the Camp vans, and we walked in together.

"Hey Peleus! Still keeping her safe?" Annabeth greeted the dragon, referring to Thalia's tree.

He snorted and returned to sleeping. I would've made a smart comment like 'Lazy dragon' but I didn't really feel like being eaten by Peleus today, so I kept my mouth shut as we walked into Camp territory.

Annabeth smiled at the view of her old camp. Pretty much nothing had changed since we, ourselves were campers here.

"Where to first?" Annabeth asked.

I shrugged, "I usually just wander."

"Works for me." Annabeth agreed.

So we made our way around Camp Half-Blood, first saying 'hi' to the Satyrs at the volleyball court- Oh yeah, I should probably explain what happened to Grover. He's, obviously, still the Lord of the Wild. We don't get to see him much as he's still really busy searching for demi-gods and solving nature problems, although, he does write to us and he comes back for Christmas and, really, anytime he can. As far as I know, he's succeeded in getting people to believe that Pan is dead. Now everyone agrees that Grover Underwood is the true Lord of the Wild.

Anyway, second we met the Athena cabin at the canoe lake and surprized everyone when Annabeth and I ran out from behind a tree and jumped into the water.

While Annabeth was being introduced to her new campers, and all, I decided to continue my walk around Camp. Of course, before I could go I had to push all the canoes to go really fast around the lake with my water powers. I had done that to them once and now I have to do it every time I come, but that's fine with me.

Next, unfortunately, I met the Ares cabin at the climbing wall. Clarisse was still alive. Good for her; not so great for me. I didn't stay long, as I decided to run after I caught her off guard making her get sprayed with a bit of lava. She still pretends to hate me, but deep inside, I know we're great buddies (NOT).

I skipped the arena knowing I'd be asked to teach so that would be saved for last. Instead, I went to the forge.

"Hey Leo!" I greeted him.

"Percy! How's it going, man?" He asked with a huge smile.

"It's going, you?"

He looked behind him then turned back to me, "It's going greatly."

I looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. A girl about 20 years old was drawing something out at a work bench.

"Um…Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Terra. Her mom's Hemera, goddess of the day." Leo explained, his eyes glowing as he tried not to smile.

"Are you two, uh…"

"Hopefully, soon. Isn't she pretty?"

I had to admit, she was. She had long, straight hair, I couldn't decide if it was blonde or red, and eyes the colour of the sky.

"Very nice." I laughed.

"How's Annabeth doing?" Leo asked.

"Good, she came with me today, actually, she's with her cabin at the canoe lake." I told him.

"I'll have to go say 'hi' before she leaves."

"Leo!" Terra called.

"Gotta go. I'll talk to you later, right?"

I agreed and continued on my walk.

The Pegasus' stables were next. I was going to see an old friend Black Jack. He's 16 years old now, getting older, but I was determined to see to it that he lived past 30. So far, he was doing great. Still healthy and had plenty of energy.

I heard a loud whinny as I walked into the barn.

"Hey Black Jack!" I greeted my old friend.

_Boss! I thought it was you! Let's go for a ride!_

I heard Black Jack speak in my mind.

"Good plan." I agreed and quickly tacked him up.

_Where to?_ He asked.

I thought for a moment, and then saw two pegasi together flying above us, "Go up to them." I decided.

I mounted, then Black Jack was off flying towards his friends.

When I was closer I was surprized to see who the riders were: Piper, not too surprizing, and Jason, that was a small shocker.

"Hey guys!"

"Percy! Haven't seen you for a while!" Jason greeted.

"Yeah, where've you been?" I asked.

"Camp. The other one, I mean, Camp Jupiter. Reyna finally let me come back to visit.

"That's awesome, how long are you staying?"

"A few days."

"Well, it's great to see you back. Hey Piper."

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked.

"Good. I was told about a new camper. Sashta I think her name was?"

"Ah, yes, Sashta. She looks a lot like you, Chiron thinks she's Poseidon's daughter." Piper commented.

"Yeah, I heard. Does she only look like me, though? I mean how is she with the water?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, this is her first training day. I heard her talking to a horse, though. That's not a good example, though, kids her age love animals, usually."

"Yeah, it'll be interesting, that's for sure." I agreed and sat there for a minute in thought. "Well, I'd better go. Annabeth's with her cabin if you want to see her. It was great seeing you again, Jason. I might see you around, I'm staying here a while too."

"Okay, sounds good. See you, Percy." Jason said.

I got Black Jack to set me down by the arena.

"Thanks, buddy, see you around." I told him before he flew off.

The second I walk into the arena, I'm pounded.

Remind me next time that the Hermes kids are idiots. They had been hanging around the door, waiting for me to come in and right when I stepped in they all tackled me to the ground.

Typical welcome from Cabin 11.

Luckily, Chiron saves my butt.

"Good to see that Travis and Connor have warmly welcomed you back to camp, Percy." Chiron said as he wheeled into the arena.

Everyone quickly got off me and allowed me to stand. That's when I noticed the little girl standing behind Chiron's wheel chair.

Piper was right, she looked a lot like me.

Sashta had bright green eyes and jet black hair.

Right away I knew she was my sister. But not because of her eyes or her hair. I could sense the water's presence. That sounded really strange, I know, but it's true. The water was within her as it was within me.

"Percy, this is Sashta." Chiron introduced.

"Hey Sashta, how's it going?" I asked her holding out my hand to shake her's.

She jumped away as if I were going to smack her.

"I'm sorry about that, Percy, I should've warned you. Sashta is… She doesn't trust anyone. Not me, she hasn't talked since she came and she's very frightened of a lot of things. You'll have to give her some time." Chiron explained to me quietly.

I nodded.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>There, end of my long chapter, hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


End file.
